Blaine's Baby
by supergleek10
Summary: An AU at Dalton Academy. Blaine notices that there is something strange happing to his boyfriend and he is determined to find out the problem and to find a solution. Warning: Infantilism. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.
1. Finding Out

**This is an AU like Kurt and Blaine were together before he transferred and they have known each other for years, like since childhood. They are in love with each other. I know the popular belief is that Dalton and Lima and really far, but not in this story. **

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

I roll on to my left side and stare across the room at my boyfriend Kurt. When Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy I was so excited to hear that we would be roommates. Kurt has been acting strange since we've been roommates, I thought we would become close I even thought we would at least sharing a bed, like when I would sneak over to his house in the middle of the night.

I understand that Kurt has been stressed out because of transferring school because of being sexually harassed and having his life threatened. I thought that with Kurt being here I would be able to help him, but he keeps pushing me away. It's worrying me that he won't open up to me and it seems that every day he seems to be getting worse. He has giant bags under his eyes like he is not sleeping, but that's not surprising because he goes to bed later then me and wakes up before me.

When I wake up in the morning Kurt is already going about his day, dressed and making his bed. I sigh just wishing I could do something and not feel useless. Kurt is sleeping peacefully until all of a sudden Kurt starts whimpering and his face is scrunched up in pain. He turns from laying on his back to facing me. Kurt whimpers one more time and his body goes ridged, and I hear a whizzing noise. As soon as the whizzing noise stops Kurt's body relaxes again.

The smell reaches me quickly and I relieve in horror that Kurt just wet the bed. I turn on the lamp on the night stand in between our beds. Kurt must have kicked his covers off of him. I see a huge wet stain on the front of his pajama pants and on the sheets. I quietly get out of my bed and make my way over to Kurt's dresser and get out boxers and sweatpants. I put those things on my bed and then I make our way into the bathroom that is connected to the room next to ours. In the bathroom I grab the baby wipes.

I walk over to Kurt's bed and I pick him up bridal style being as carful as I can so I don't wake him up. I place him gently on my bed. I start pulling down his pajama pants along with his underwear. The smell gets worse as soon as the pants and underwear are off him. I take the baby wipes and start cleaning Kurt up and once I'm done I put on the clean boxers and sweatpants.

Once I'm done I tuck Kurt under my covers. I move his hair off of his forehead and place a kiss their. Now that I'm up I decide just to stay up. I make my way over to Kurt's bed and I gather up all of his sheets and take them down the hallway to the laundry room. Once I have everything in the washing machine I make my way back into my dorm room.

I sit at the edge of Kurt's bed and watch him sleep. I feel bad for Kurt because I know that when he wakes up he is going to be so embarrassed. Its not long before Kurt starts whimpering again and I hear the whizzing sound again. I feel helpless as I watch Kurt wet the bed again. I hate seeing Kurt going through this, I mean this is the love of my life. As soon as the noise starts Kurt bolts straight up, and he doesn't notice me looking at him. Kurt groans and runs his hand over his face.

Kurt looks to his left expecting to find me in my bed still thinking he is in his own bed. I see the realization come over Kurt's face that he is not sleeping in his bed, but mine. Kurt slowly turns to look at me and as soon as our eyes lock a deep red blush takes over Kurt's entire face.

"Good morning." I smile at Kurt hoping to make this less awkward. Kurt doesn't make any moves or sounds, so I get up from his bed and go to sit down next to him on my bed.

"No don't sit down!" Kurt yells at me, but I ignore him and sit right next to him. As soon as my but hits the bed I feel urine start socking into my pants.

"It's ok Kurt I know that you've been wetting the bed." I pull a protesting Kurt into my arms and lay the two of us down. He tries to pull away but I hold him tighter. "Kurt it's ok there is nothing to be embarrassed about." I try to calm him down.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about? I wet my bed every night and not only that I did it in your bed!" Kurt yells, but he quickly calms down. "Speaking of which how did I end up in your bed?" Kurt looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"Well earlier in the night I saw that you had wet your bed and instead of leaving you in piss I took you out of your bed changed you into clean clothes and let you sleep in my bed while I took your sheets to the laundry room." Kurt groans. "I put you in my bed so that you could be comfortable."

"Thank you." Kurt mumbles under his breath not looking at me.

"Don't thank me, you know I love you and will do anything for you." I kiss the top of his head.

Kurt finally looks at me. "I love you too." Kurt leans into a kiss that surprises me, but I happily give into him. Kurt pulls back first. "Blaine could you let me up so I can shower?"

"Yea and while you shower I'll put your sheets into the dryer." Just as Kurt is about to close the bathroom door I call out to him. "Kurt at some time we are going to have to talk about this."

"We will. How about tonight when the both of us are done with the day and relaxing by ourselves."

"That's fine." I smile and leave the room.

**Review = Preview **


	2. The Talk

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at lunch with all of my friends at the Warbler table, but I don't feel like eating. I've been distracted all day and I'm not in the mood to talk about song choices for sectional. "..rth to Blaine!" I hear Wes yell at me, before he can say anything more, I stand straight up. "I just remember that I have homework due for my next class." I know the excuse is lame, but I know that none of them will ask questions about school work.

I run up to my dorm room. When I get there I'm relieved to see that Kurt is not in our room. I sit on my sheet less bed because now my things are in the wash. I sit with my lap top and start doing research.

**Glee**

I'm glad that today there is no Warbler rehearsal today. I have to talk to Kurt about the research that I've done today, but first I need to buy some things.

**Glee**

I walk back into my dorm room later that night with my arms lined with bags. Kurt is sitting on his bed reading a book. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. I drop the bags on the floor so that they are not in Kurt's eyesight.

I walk silently over to Kurt's bed and sit down. Kurt puts down his book and looks up at me.

"We need to talk about you wetting the bed." Kurt adverts his eyes away from me and a pink blush takes over his face. "Hey look at me." Kurt slowly moves his eyes back onto mine. "I know that your feeling embarrassed, but I love you and I want to help you."

"I know that you want to help, but ugh!" I sit calmly letting him get out his frustrations. "It's not normally for a seventeen year old boy to be..." He lowers his voice and whispers, "wetting the bed." That's when Kurt finally breaks and starts crying. "I don't understand why this is happening to me?"

I reach across to Kurt and pull him into my lap and start gently rocking back and forth, with my hand rubbing into his lower back trying to sooth him. Kurt turns his head into my neck and just continues to cry.

I just wait for Kurt to finish crying and when he does he doesn't move away from my neck. "If you want to still hide away that's fine, but I want you to listen." I feel Kurt nod his head into my neck. "Ok well I've been doing some research and I found some things that I think will be helpful." The makes Kurt curious and finally pulls back to look at me. "Kurt I love you and I've always loved you. You know what makes up so great?" That gets Kurt to giggle.

"The answer is everything because we are just that amazing."

"True, oh so very true." I smile at him fondly. "The answer I'm looking for though is that our love has always been evolving. The two of us have loved each other since we were kids and we have gone from friendship love, to being in love. I have to tell you I'm still in love with you but I think our love should evolve again and at the same time help you with the bed wetting." Kurt raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"So that brings us back to what I wanted to talk about, I honestly think it's all the stress your under." Kurt gives me a disbelieving look. "Don't give me that look. You alway were the type of person to take everything upon yourself. You never let anybody in and I known you to do that since your mom died when we were eight. You have always been like an adult, never letting yourself have a childhood which is why I think that the two of us should try infantilism.

Kurt stiffens in my lap, but I was expecting this reaction. "Now I know this will be scary, but I will help you through this and it will all be consensual, and you will have a safe word. I want this to make you life easier. We have alway been open and honest about trying new things in our relationship and I think that this will be like any other time."

"Well I'm willing to try but I can't just jump right into being a baby." Kurt is looking and sounding uncertain.

"That's fine Kurt I didn't expect for you just to drop right into a baby mind set." I start playing with his hair. "How about we just start on diapers tonight. This way that you don't wet the sheets. How does that sound?"

Kurt's face turns red. "That's fine." Kurt can't hold my gaze. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now why don't you go get ready for the night, but forgo the pajama part." Kurt leans in and I kiss him. When Kurt passes by my bed he sees all the bags.

"Care to explain?"

"Just all the things you need for a baby." I see shock and realization cross over his face. I get up, go over to Kurt and pull him into a hug. "Don't worry about anything. I will put everything away so that you don't have to see it or think about it if you don't want. I promise you that we are going to take everything at your pace. We kiss one last time before Kurt goes into the bathroom.

**Review = Preview **


	3. The First Night and Day

**Any thing that you want to see in the story just review or PM and I will do by best to put that into the story**

**Blaine' P.O.V.**

I hide all the bag in my closet just in time for Kurt to come out of the bathroom. He is fidgeting in the door way with a blush going down to his neck. He is standing with just his pajama shirt on and nothing else. I hold my arms open and Kurt quickly runs into my arms. "Hey it will all be ok." I kiss the top of his head. "How about you lay down on you bed?" Kurt doesn't make a sound, but does what I asked.

Kurt is staring up at the celling and he seems to be trying remain calm by taking deep breaths. "We can stop." Kurt looks startled.

"No I don't want to stop, I want to try wearing a a diaper." As soon as he says that he looks away from me and I decide not to comment.

I try to diaper Kurt as fast as I can, knowing that this is extremely embarrassing to him. As soon as the diaper is on Kurt he tries to jump up from the bed, but with the puffiness from the diaper Kurt can't stand up. Kurt turns his head away and a deep red blush takes over his face. I see tears building up in his eyes.

I carefully sit on the bed and pull Kurt onto my lap. "Can you look at me?" Kurt shakes his head no. I fix Kurt's position so that he can hide his face in the crook of my neck. I feel my neck getting wet from Kurt's tears, so I start rubbing his back and making cooing noises at him.

Kurt cries himself to sleep in my arms. I feel bad for Kurt I don't want him to feel upset or that I'm forcing him into something that he doesn't want. I move Kurt so that he is laying down on my bed. I move around the room quickly and quietly to change into my pajamas. I move back to my bed and slide under the covers.

As soon as I'm in the bed Kurt rolls over to me and snuggles himself into me. I smile down at him and place a kiss on his forehead. I turn off the light next to my bed and settle down for the night.

**Glee**

I wake up and I feel confused by the far off sound that is hitting my ears. As I slowly wake up I realize that the sound is not at all far off, but it's Kurt crying in my ear. I pull Kurt into my arms and I start cooing at him. "It's ok baby, your ok. We can fix it, whatever's wrong. Don't cry baby, please don't cry." I keep repeating until Kurt's tears subsides. Kurt rest his head on my shoulder and I wipe away his tears with my thumb. Kurt sighs.

"Blaine?" Kurt tenses up again and I hum to signal him to continue. "I'm wet." He breaks eye contact and I blush take over his face. I pick Kurt's face up and lean down to kiss him on the lips.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed to tell me anything. I'm going to change you out of the diaper and then you can go to the bathroom and get dressed for the day." Kurt nods his head and moves off of me. I stand up and get the baby wipes and make quick work of the tabs holding the diaper in place. Kurt won't make eye contact the entire time I'm taking him out of the diaper. This time when Kurt goes to jump up he is successful and runs into the bathroom.

**Glee**

Today after school there is Warbler rehearsal. This will be the first time today that Kurt and I will be seeing each other since I took off his diaper this morning. I left after Kurt went into the bathroom because I wanted to give him space. I thought I would see him at lunch, but I was told by Nick that him and Jeff were hanging out in Nick and Jeff's room, studying for a test.

All the Warbler's are in the room and we are just waiting for Kurt to get here to start practicing. Wes is starting to get angry that Kurt is not here yet. Just as Wes is about to say something Kurt walks into the rehearsal room and I immediately see Kurt holding back tears. Before anyone can react I'm out of my seat and pull Kurt out of the room and I basically carry him back to our room.

As soon as we are in our room, Kurt breaks down into tears. Kurt falls onto the floor, so I pick him up and I notice right away that Kurt's uniform pants are wet. "Oh baby." I kiss the side of his head and I start rocking us back and forth hoping that this is soothing him.

"I don't understand." Kurt whispers so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"I know, but everything will be ok. I'm here for you and you have all the Warblers are all there to support you." Kurt sighs.

"I know." I kiss Kurt. "What was that for?" I just wanted to remind you that I love you and that I won't leave you even if this keeps happening." Kurt smiles at me and I don't want that smile to go away, so I start tickling him.

Kurt stats wiggling around trying to get away from me, but I won't let him go. "Let me go!"

"Never!"

Tears start to form in his eyes and I just keep going. "Please Blaine!" Kurt shrieks in laughter.

I start getting lost in the moment. "What's the magic word baby?"

"Please daddy please, please let me go!" He shrieking and I release Kurt right away in shock. "Oh my gosh Blaine I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry please forgive me." Kurt keeps going and trying to apologize.

"Kurt is that what you want?" I stare him in the eye and he tries to look away. I reach out and turns Kurt's head so that he is looking directly into my eyes. "I need you to be honest, do you want me to be your daddy?" I feel warm butterflies take over my stomach, but I'm trying to push those away. Kurt again tries to look away. "Kurt don't look away, I know that this is embarrassing, but we can't move forward with anything unless you are completely honest with me."

Kurt does look me in the eye and he takes a deep breath. "I would like to try being your baby, and calling you daddy." The butterflies are back full force and I lean in and press a hard kiss onto his lips.

"I will absolutely be your daddy."

**Review = Preview **


	4. What Convinced Me

**PM or review anything that you would like to see happening between the two boys or anything with the Warblers they will become important soon.**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

We are laying down in Blaine's bed and I'm sucking on a nippy and wearing a diaper. I'm playing with Blaine's hand and avoiding looking him in the eye. I know that I asked for this, but it's a strange feeling actually getting what I wanted.

This will defiantly be something that I will have to get used to, but I feel safe with Blaine, I mean daddy. I feel my face heats up. Daddy rubbing my back is what is keeping me calm right now. The motion is making me relax little by little.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine seems to ask almost absentmindedly.

I look up at him in the eye and then reach up to take out the nippy. I take it out of my mouth, but I find it put quickly back into my mouth. "Hey you don't need to take that out. Please feel comfortable about this. I love you even if you are sucking on that thing." I feel myself settle at that, but I still take the nippy back out.

"I know daddy, it's just that if we are going to talk, I want to really talk." I try to explain and Blaine shakes his head in understanding.

"I just want to talk about a few things. I first want to talk about a safe-word so if you want to stop being in the baby role and go back to being adult Kurt I will know right away."

"Well then we need a word that neither of us ever use." I start trying to think.

"How about we use the word sand?" Blaine asks.

"Why sand?"

"Because you hate sand, and plus we met in a sandbox in a park." The memory of us meet comes to the front of my mind and I know that sand is the right word for us and I lean in a place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now the second thing I wanted to talk to you about is why you asked me to be your daddy. I mean I love that you did, but I didn't think that you were going to ask for it."

"I didn't think that I was going to ask either, but I was talking to Jeff and I knew that it was the right thing for me." Blaine's face scrunches up in confusion. "Jeff cornered me right before lunch...

_ "Ok Kurt, what's wrong?" Jeff corners me in our science class room, while I'm putting my goggles away. _

_ I turn around. "Nothing's wrong." I try to push past Jeff feeling my stomach start to knot. Jeff grabs my arm to stop me from moving away from me, but his grip is so loose that my arm can slip right out of his hand._

_ "Kurt you are my best friend, trust me I know when something is wrong. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, even your relationship with Blaine." Jeff gives me a soft smile and I know that I can tell Jeff what is eating at me. I look around the room, even though everybody will be heading to the cafeteria. _

_ "Can we talk in your room?" I look away knowing that if we go to my door room, I will never be able to talk. _

_ "Of course." Jeff agrees and we walk to his room silently. Once we are in his room, I sit gingerly on Jeff's bed. "You don't have to worry we only have sex on Nick's bed." Jeff smirks trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't make me feel better. Jeff smirk quickly slides off his face and he sits down next to me and pulls me into his arms._

_ "Hey what ever is wrong we can fix it." Jeff tries to sooth. _

_ "You don't understand there is something seriously wrong with me!" The tears start coming._

_ "Hey there is nothing wrong with you."_

_ "Yes! Yes there is!"_

_ "Kurt there could never be anything wrong with you."_

_ "Jeff you don't understand!" I scream at him, but he still remains calm._

_ "I'm sure what ever it is I will understand it once you tell me."_

_ "I can't tell you. You won't want to be my friend once I tell you."_

_ "That could never happen."_

_ "Yes, it could." I look away from him, my stomach pulling into tighter knots. _

_ "Nope you are stuck with me until the day I die." I roll my eyes at him. "Now you need to tell me. I can't fix what's wrong, unless I know what's wrong." I sigh. "Don't make me tickle it out of you!"_

_ "You wouldn't dare!" _

_ "Oh I would!" Then Jeff lunges for me and I try to get away, but he holds me down."_

_ "Stop, stop, stop I will tell you!" Jeff stops tickling me immediately._

_ "Ok so what's wrong?" I stay silent. "Ok then I'm just going to have to start tickling you again._

_ I sigh and look away and start recapping what happened between Blaine and I last night. "Now I keep thinking about how nice it felt to be taken care of by Blaine. I love him but I don't want him to think that I'm a freak because I want him to be my daddy."_

_ "Kurt if that's how you feel then go for it. Blaine loves you, he could never think that you are a freak." _

_ "Do you really think that?" _

_ "I don't think that I know that. He would do anything for you including give up his own life, but your not asking for that. When Blaine came to Dalton all he talked about how upset he was because he had to leave his best friend behind, by coming here. You just have to be honest with him, he will never love you any less."_

... "He's right you know, I could never love you any less. You are the love of my life and I only want you to be happy." Blaine leans down and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Testing

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning and I stretch and a smile comes across my face as I relive I'm sleeping in Blaine's arms with a nippy and a diaper. My nose wrinkles as I relieve how wet my diaper is. I look over at Blaine and see him peacefully sleeping.

I smirk mischievously and I decide that I'm going to see if Blaine is really willing to be my daddy. Even though he keeps telling me he is ok with being my daddy I don't believe him, so I'm going to see if he wants this even if I'm being a bitch like normal.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy wake up!" I singsong. I straddle my legs over Blaine's hips and start jumping up and down and keep repeating "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy wake up!"

Blaine groans from being woken up so abruptly. "It seems that my baby is going to be hyper today, but that's ok." He gives me a sleepily smile.

"Daddy you need to change me now!"

"Baby I will always change you when you need it, but you don't tell me what to do." Blaine bobs me on my nose with his finger. I smile this is going to be so easy.

Blaine moves me so that I'm set up for a diaper change. "Daddy I need a toy!"

"Well, baby I didn't know what type of toy you want, so I figured if we really went into an infantilism lifestyle I would take you shopping for your toys." Blaine says in a soothing voice, but I'm not going to have it.

I cross my arms and huff. "That's not right daddy, every baby needs toys."

"I know baby and we will get you toys, maybe this weekend, but not today." Blaine smiles and starts to untapped the diaper, but I roll away. "Baby please get back here so I can clean you up and then you can get ready for school." I freeze. "Daddy you mean that I'm not going to wear a diaper to school." I don't feel good once I have that relation.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be easier to wear boxers over a diaper because if you have to use the bathroom then you won't have the diaper in the way." Blaine comes over to me and I fall onto the floor and start crying. Blaine pulls me into his arms and starts playing with me hair.

"Kurt baby what's wrong?"

"I want to wear a diaper." I hide in Blaine's neck.

"Oh Kurt if you want to wear a diaper, I won't stop you. I'm just worried about if you use the diaper and I can't change you right away." Blaine starts kissing away my tears. I pull back and take deep breaths.

"Daddy we will be fine, you can change me at lunch and before Warbler practice, now that Wes is making mediatory practices everyday."

"I will do that as long as your completely sure that is what you want."

"Yes, daddy it is!" I jump off of him and lay back on the bed and let Blaine change me into a new diaper. Once I'm dressed in the Dalton uniform I feel a little uncomfortable because I'm not used to the puffiness of a diaper. Blaine is just finishing up, but I want to eat breakfast early so I can avoid my friends. Even though the diaper is what I want it makes me feel a little self-conscious. It will be better if they don't see me standing up.

"Daddy I'm leaving we will meet up back in the room at lunch." I turn to leave but am stopped by Blaine's voice.

"Baby aren't you forgetting something?"

I turn and run back to Blaine and place a kiss on his lips.

**Glee**

Lunch comes slower then I expected, but when the bell finally rings I sit in my seat pretending to be finishing writing the notes, so I don't have to leave with people looking at me. Once the classroom is cleared out I stuff my things into my backpack and make a dash for my dorm room. Blaine is opening the door when I come running around the hallway. I almost knock Blaine down to the ground. "Kurt be careful, you could have really hurt me or yourself. You know Dalton has a no running rule, ever since they had a group of boys get seriously injured when they were running through the hallway right after it was waxed. I need you to promise me that you will never run in the hallways again." Blaine looks me dead in the eye.

"I promise." I lower my voice. "I really need my diaper changed." I see Blaine's face soften and then he ushers me inside. Once we are inside our dorm room with the door shut Blaine switches right into his daddy role.

"Soon we have Warbler rehearsal, baby." Daddy lifts up my shirt and starts blowing raspberries on my belly. I start screeching with laughter.

"Daddy what was that for?"

"I just wanted to hear you laugh." He smiles and then gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I tell Blaine when he pulls away.

"I love you too. Now lets get you out of this wet diaper." Daddy starts cooing at me again and starts undoing my diaper.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
